Mates, mutts, and clay pots
by ParadiseNdarkness
Summary: Well, Kagome runs into Sess blah blah Kag turns demon and on her return, she meets Raven and Hiei, Raven goes to her school Kikyo is still out for KAGS SOUL! stupid pot! KagSess RaeHiei :-D
1. Kag, Raven,SD n' threats

I don't own anyone from Inu or YYH not even Hiei or Sessy cries but I love Hiei hugs plushie and Sesshoumaruhugs another plushie but I DO own Raven! she is MINE BWAHAHAHA so there!

enjoy my lovely lil pasteries!

* * *

As she skidded to stop from the power of the opponent's kick, her ebony tresses blew with then wind as her blue fighting kimono held tightly to her body as a second skin. Dust kicked up around her as her pointed ears began to twitch for any sounds of movement from her foe. The other figure was slightly shorter than the other and used her speed to get behind the other with very little sound. When the dust cleared, the first opened her big sapphire eyes and looked around for her opponent, ears still twitching for sounds. The other inwardly laughed at the inu-youkai and dropped down and knocked the girl off her feet. The other, in surprise, fell flat on her back. The other stood their laughing.

"Oh Kags! I'am so sorry but you left yourself open for that and I knew if I did anymore damage Sesshoumaru-sama would murder me!" laughed the second girl. The girl known as Kagome pouted at the girl above her. She was wearing a ruby red fighting kimono with her long red hair tied up in a bun with two chopsticks that are also her concealed weapons. Her bright emerald eyes were shining with amusement as her pointed ears twitched ever so slightly. The girl lent out a hand for Kagome while still laughing. Kagome gladly took it.

"Oh Raven, Sesshou-kun wouldn't kill you! At least quickly…. But he knows I would be upset and you know how he can't stand it when I'am depressed, at the fact you know how impossible it is for him to show emotion in front of others."

Raven laughed at her friends comment, "Ah yes, I still can't believe he asked to court you, I mean, the fact that he asked when he still thought you were human was shocking enough but the added part was that he had FEELINGS! I mean woah, that was like a Fluffy-surprise-a-thon!" Kagome smirked

"Yea well what about you Miss.I'm-dating-mr-I-hate-everyone-and-am-extreamly-possesive guy,"

Raven blushed at the memory, "What, he was just worried about me and thought that guy was hitting on me and was about to take advantage of me. I thought it was very sweet of him to care so much!" she retorted

Kagome shook her head at her friend, "Raven, the guy asked you for directions and at the same time almost got neutered by Hiei's katana!"

"SO! What about when you brought Sesshoumaru-sama home with you and he met Hojo! He almost ripped him to shreds with his poisonous claws just because Hojo asked you if you were feeling better!"

Kagome sighed at the memory, "Yea, but he also asked to go to the movies, and just doesn't take no for an answer."

Raven laughed, "Well at least yours can't read minds, I almost had to use a subduing necklace on Hiei when he followed me to school one day and read a couple of the guys thoughts.(She and Kagome go to the same school and have the same body type so you know, fit body, short skirts, what wouldn't be running through a young male's mind!). Lets just say that he was very close to untying that bandana of his." She shook her head at the memory while Kagome smiled evilly, "So, how did you get him to stop from going into demon rage?" Raven blushed but the grinned evilly at her friend.

"Oh nothing, just how you get Sesshoumaru-sama to calm down." She stated with a wink. Now it was Kagome's turn to turn a rosy tint while Raven laughed.

"Alright, enough, lets go take a bath at the springs and return to camp before they go crazy and start a search party."

Both girls laughed as they headed to the hot spring that was near by. It wasn't very far from their training ground or camp. It was actually right between the too. The girls both stripped down and slid into the hot water.

"Ah this feels so good! Especially after being knocked on your ass," said Kagome as she jokingly glared at her friend, but was a little harsher than intended. Raven laughed,

"Sorry about that and I think you have been with Sesshoumaru-sama too much, your joke glares are turning more and more like his!" both girls giggled and just relaxed in peace until…

/_Raven, where are you two/ _

Raven jumped at first but then calmed when she realized it was only Hiei.

/_Relax Hiei, we are just in the hot spring between the clearing and camp, we'll be back in 15 minutes top 'kay/ _

_/Hn…(couldn't resist)just watch it, dog face is near by and you know when theres a mut../ _

_/Theres a bitch, yea yea I know I'll look out for the clay whore for Kags, because I know Fluffy-sama would have my head/ _

_/you know he'd kill you for calling him that/ _

_/gasp Hiei! Are you turning your own sweet, adorable girlfriend into the scary man who would try to kill her! And I thought you loved me sent a mental image of her face sad and her lower lip shaking/ _

Hiei winced at the message and the image made his heart wench, of course, in the eyes of Sesshoumaru, he only saw the very small wince from the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly, but to the world, he just looked like he usually does.

/_well, as I leave you to ponder on what you said HIEI, I AM continuing my bath with KAGOME! And it may take longer NOW but I guess you don't CARE at the moment/ _

_/hn..Raven, you know I would never do that, so hurry up wench and get back here, because if wolf boy comes and tries to hit on you, I want to be near to kill him…/ _

_/you must love dating me, since my o so sexy body attracts men, it gives you more opportunities to kill and torture./ _

_/Hn..it is a perk../ _

_/jerk/ _

_/you love it/ _

_/sadly, now SHOO I want to relax now/ _

_/Hn, hurry onna/ _

Raven sighed and shook her head, Kagome looked worriedly up at her friend.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it just Hiei being an overprotective prick again."

Kagome giggled, but she knew how it was though, since Sesshoumaru can't communicate telepathically, everytime he sees her after a long period of time he scrutinizes her body for any injury and searches her eyes for any signs of pain or sadness. But, he does it in his own little discreet ways in front of others which is so cute. But when we are alone the worriedness comes out and the 20 questions begin. Sesshoumaru joined our group shortly after Kagome's stay at his castle. She saw Inu-Yasha and Kikyo discussing her death to get her soul and she ran. Sesshoumaru found her and offered her to stay at his castle, he allowed her to bring Shippo because A.)they could use him to lure her to them and B.) He would be a good playmate for Rin. He knew Miroku and Sango could take care of themselves and with that they were off. After a month stay there, Sesshoumaru asked Kagome for courtship, a day after, her demon form was realized, which couldn't have made Sesshoumaru happier. A month after that they returned to the group, only seeing that there were 3 new members, one being Kikyo of course and the other two were Raven and Hiei, Raven came after Hiei and I guess during the time Hiei grew close to her and he asked for courtship a week after our return. She knew Raven from before, she was one of her only friends at school with some intelligence and they were both shocked finding the other was a demon. So that's about the lead up to now.

"Oh, Hiei also said heads up, the Mutt and bitch are coming so be ready, and maybe wolf boy." Kagome sighed, this was going to be a long night. She jumped slightly when she felt to hand on her shoulders, it was Raven so she calmed down.

"Here, since it will be a long night, you need to relax, being tense and fighting won't help at all." She gently rubbed her friend's shoulders and Kagome relaxed, Raven always knew how to calm her, which helped so much now that Kikyo was with them. As Raven continued with the back rub, Raven sensed a wolf demon coming at high speeds, she sighed and leaned towards Kagome's ear,

"Kouga's coming, so my guess is he will try to hide and observe, I'll alert the group when he gets here." Kagome nodded in response as she continued to drift into relaxation.

Kouga soon did arrive and as she expected, was staring from behind a tree, they could smell his arousal from the hot spring and he was a good 100 yards away.

Raven sighed and contacted her favorite fire apparition.

_/Hiei/ _

_/Hn/ _

_/Uh, Kagome and I are in the hot spring/ _

_/and…/ _

_/Well lets just say, we have a peeping wolf that we can smell their arousal from a 100 yards away...oh hey look at that you're here/ _

with that she shut her mind link since there was no point at the fact Hiei and Sesshoumaru were both sitting on rocks by the hot spring glaring at Kouga. Kouga realizing he has been found and being stupid, stepped out from his hiding space. He was quickly at the end of the hot springs, "well Hello Sesshoumaru-sama, ladies, how are you on this wonderful night? And Who is this new vixen? Friends of yours Kagome?-hears a growl- Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, I know Kagome is yours now, but the vixen has caught my interest"

Hiei, now fuming is about to cut him apart until a he was embraced by two small arms that were wet and had a petite frame leaning against him.

Raven, only wrapped in a towel, wrapped her arms around Hiei and stepped around him to be in front of Kouga. "Kouga, I am flattered and all, but, I am with Hiei, and he is kind of protective so I would watch what you say and hey Kouga KOUGA! Im up here! There we go so as I was saying…" She didn't get to finish because Hiei had already punched him out for staring at her body and lingering a little to long at some parts.

"HIEI! Why did you have to resort to violence!"

"Well wench, if you noticed when you had to say you were 'up here' that he was staring at your chest which is about to become visable if you don't pull up your towel."

Raven looked down and noticed her towel slipping, immediately, she blushed and muttered apologies and thanks and her only response was "hn" Kagome was already all wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's arms and he was still glaring and growling at the now unconscious wolf.

"Well, as interesting as that was, we still need to change so both of you scurry back to camp unless you want a lecherous monk and hanyou to see us in this state" Kagome stated lightly pushing off against Sesshoumaru's chest (I know how all of you girls are just DIEING to be in the position I mean he is just so sexy and gorgeous and looks scrumptious!) Without further notice, Hiei and Sesshoumaru took off in a white and black blur.

Raven sighed as she started to change, "Man, those two are so protective sometimes, its almost crossing the line."

Kagome giggled lightly, "Yes, but we still love them! OH SHIT! We have to head back to nigenkai before Koenma gets suspicious of Hiei's absence and I have to deal with Hojo!" Kagome groaned at the last name as Raven giggled

"Oh I know, he just can't take no….even after his encounter with Kujo(aka Sesshoumaru). Well, you will have to deal with him while Fluffy-sama is meeting that toddler prince because god knows what he'll do when he asks you for a date…again." Raven and Kagome giggled as they were dressed in their cloths from before (well looked the same, these are just clean.) and headed back to camp.

When they arrived back at camp, the rest were already asleep. Sango and Miroku were sleeping close to eahother, but not too close unless MIroku wanted to not wake up. InuYasha was leaning against a tree hugging Kikyo possessively. Shippo was curled up by Kagomes sleeping bag which was being watched by Sesshoumaru who was leaning against the tree next to it. As for Hiei, he sat in the tree that was in a tree that had very thick branches that were big enough to hold him and one more ( cough RAVEN cough )

As they all got situated and made plans for tomorrow, Raven sang part of a song that always calmed her and the others.

_Lie in the shadows that protect you from the light _

_Let Darkness caress your soul _

_Embrace the blackness _

_That makes up the night _

_Welcome it and watch it grow _

Raven snuggled into Hiei's chest as he began to absent mindedly stroke her hair. He always did it when everyone was asleep so no one would notice. She giggled lightly at the gesture and nuzzled his neck.

_/Goodnight my Shadow/ _

_/Hn…Goodnight Rae/ _

**Next morning **

The four quickly set off to the well, knowing it would be tideous to deal with the stupid hanyou.

As soon as the got out from the well, Hiei pulled out his paged to get Botan to open a portal. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Now, I want you to stay with Raven at all time while I'm gone, I don't want any male with bad intentions anywhere NEAR YOU. Also, make sure to keep your human forms on at all times! And once again, don't go anywhere by yourself always have Raven with you. I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry and I'd feel better knowing you have Raven there just incase."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "Of course and no killing anyone unless it's completely necessary, and of course, your aloud to make threats, only if needed." She got on her tip toes and lightly kissed his lips. "Now be good, or I will be very upset with you, Demon Lord or not, you will have a consequence."

Sesshoumaru smirked down at his love, he almost chuckled at how she tried to scold and he attempt to intimidate him when she couldn't hide her smile, but he knew what the consequence was, and it was usually that she wouldn't talk or look at him and he had to stay a certain amount of feet away, no touching etc… but he knew it was as hard on her as it was for him. He leaned forward and kissed her head, "I promise, now put on your human form." She smiled and switched to her human form which was the same, just she had normal ears, no claws and no fangs.

As this was happening Hiei was having a similar lecture time with Raven. She had already changed into her human form which was the same, just she had normal ears.

"Now promise me you'll stay out of trouble and stick with Kagome?" Hiei asked yet again. Raven rolled her eyes at Hiei's questions,

"Yes I promise to stick with Kagome, but with me and Kagome together I can't guarantee no trouble. But, I promise that we will be safe and protect each other, and Yes I will send you a message if I do need you okay!" She said answering his next question. He kissed her on the head, but still had his emotionless mask on. "I still want an update a day on what happens onna? And I will try to be back during the night." She smiled up at him (she is 5'4" and Hiei is 5'9" we shall say and the rest of the guys are like 6'2"-6'5" so he will still be the shorter one of the bunch). "Of course, and I will be waiting." She said as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheeks. After they parted she and Kagome walked up the hill to Kagome's house as Sesshoumaru and Hiei ran to the park for Botan to open a portal.

When the girls got down unpacking, they changed their clothes. Kagome wore a green tank that had white trim and in pink letters said element across the chest and distressed jeans while Raven wore a pink tube top the had the fox racing emblem on it and capris that had pink seams and a star emborded on the pockets. When the girls were changed they decided to head to the mall.

**Konema's office **

"what did you want toddler? And Where is Hiei? How come I am forced to call of dates with Keiko and he gets to just come whenever he pleases!"

"YUSUKE! Don't call me TODDLER!"

"Yeah! Where is shrimp?"

"Hn…Im right here you stupid monkey and I was not hear earlier twit because I was receiving the King of Makai." Said our FAVORITE fire apparition.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, it is so nice to see you" said Koenma now in teenage form.

"Yes, it is good to see you too, now what is it that you needed?"

"Yes, what is our mission?" Said Kurama (no I didn't forget about him!)

"Well, your misson is to find these two girls and their connection to demons, here are pictures of them," Up on the screen appeared a picture of Kagome and Raven laughing in their school uniforms. Immediately, Seshoumaru and Hiei stared at the screen wide eyed and tried to stay calm for their promise to the girls but were pushed past the limit by the next comments.

"Wow, the dark haired girl is hot, too bad I have Keiko, but she is gorgeous."(just guess)

"Well, I think the red head is prettier! I wonder if she'll date me."(come on! You should know!)

As soon as the words left their mouth, Sesshoumaru had his sword to Yusuke's throat and Hiei had his to Kuwabara's

"Don't you dare touch what is mine you filth, or I swear I will kill you in an instant."

Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"Don't you dare insult her thinking that she would every date you, and if I see you near her I will murder you instantly." Hiei growled out.

The room was filled with tension until a pop was heard and the two girls on the screen appeared in the middle of the room with shopping bags.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's sword to some boys throat and became furious,

"SESSHOUMARU! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KILLING AND THREATENING! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 10 MINUTES WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE!" Sesshoumaru winced at her loud voice and stepped away from Yusuke. Raven was glaring daggers at Hiei. "HIEI! You Told me to stay out of trouble! As soon as I leave you YOU HAVE YOUR SWARD TO SOMEONE'S THROAT! You better have a logical explination or you will have one PISSED OFF GIRLFRIEND!" Hiei now released Kuwabara and the girls were panting heavily, when they both saw their pictures on the screen, they yelled yet again in unison, "WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ON A SCREEN AND WHO TOOK THAT PICTURE!" you could literally see their rage rolling off them, everyone was too scared of the two girls to notice that they just calmed down the two pissed youkai and one claimed to be Hiei's girlfriend.

Kurama being first to recover looked between the two. "Kags? Raven? What are you doing here?" the girls whipped around and saw their good friend from school.

"SUICHII!" they squealed as they tackled him into a bear hug. He laughed at the girls greeting. "Well, its nice to see you too, I knew you girls looked familier!" They could hear some possesive growling in the back round, without turning Raven answered, "Oh hush Fluffy-sama and Hiei! He is a friend of ours from school and we are still pissed that you broke your promise!" both girls huffed and crossed their arms and kept their backs facing towards them. They sighed and Hiei went behind Raven and hugged her. "Look, I'm sorry just Kuwabara was saying that he wanted to date you and being a demon and all, since you are my girlfriend, fiancé mate-to be or whatever you want to call it, I was possessive and I just snapped." Sesshoumaru also went behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, but he was acting as a threat to me since we aren't mates yet so I over reacted, and it was only a threat, I wasn't going to kill him and to me it was needed to show that you were taken by me." Both girls sighed and turned in their boyfriend/fiancé/mate-to-be's embrace.

"We forgive you" they said in unison and kissed them lightly on the lips.

Finally the rest of the room recovered. Kuwbaka(I mean bara) asked the question first, "Wait, the pretty lady is shrimps? Shrimp got a girl! But why? He is so cold?"

Hiei started fuming again but stopped when he saw Raven efficiently knock him out. He smirked at her has she was panting heavily.

"Hn! Stupid Monkey OF COURSE IM WITH HIM!"

Yusuke snickered as she still beat on the already unconscious Kuwabara, "Yup, she is DEFINATLY hiei's"

Yusuke then turned to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Look, Im sorry your majesty for commenting like that, I didn't know she was yours and I was just stating the obvious. I also have a girlfriend who I fell probably as strong as you feel for Kagome so I probably would have reacted the same if I heard someone comment to Keiko like that."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the punk, "Yes and I apologize for over reacting, she just has an admirer from her school and I thought you were another, my apologies.

"Feh, It's alright"

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and playfully hit him while smirking, "see, it isn't that hard to play nice now is it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Yes, but I do have a rep to keep."

"ahem" Konema interrupted before anything could go further, "So I assume that you are Kagome and Raven?"

The two girls nodded (Hiei had finally calmed her down).

"So what is your relation to demons?"

Kagome started first, "Well it all started on my 15th birthday…(You all better know the story !)

…. Sesshoumaru found me and offered me to stay at his castle Then after a month stay there, Sesshoumaru asked me for courtship, a day after, my demon form was reviled. A month after that we returned to the group, only seeing that there were 3 new members, one being Kikyo of course and the other two were Raven and Hiei, Raven came after Hiei and I guess during the time Hiei grew close to her and he asked for courtship a week after our return. I knew Raven from before, she was one of my only friends at school with some intelligence and we were both shocked finding the other was a demon. So that's about what leads up to now." Kagome completed the story as everyone looked at her wide eyed.

"So what kind of demon are you?" asked Kurama

"I am an Inu-Youkai and Raven is….wait, where is she?"

Sure enough, she wasn't there, then Hiei spoke

"She went to get Shippo."  
"OH MY GAWD I FORGOT! HOW COULD I FORGOT MY OWN SON!" Kagome started crying and panicing then she stopped abruptly after 10 minutes…

"Wait, she should have been back now, but…..SHIT!" Hiei and Sesshoumaru looked at her and then it dawned on them and they mumbled under their breath,

"Inu-yasha and Kikyo"

* * *

And thats a wrap! I hope you like! 


	2. kissing, changes, and apologies

**In the Feudal Era**

Raven was walking through the forest behind the village grumbling

"stupid clay pots, stupid mutts, why the hell did they have to move, stupid stupid idiots"

She continued walking until she came across a clearing. She saw Mirouku and Sango at the village, they told her which way they went, they didn't know Shippo was taken though, since he usually wonders off when Kagome is gone.

She Heard voices in the clearing so she hide behind a tree. She was still in her human form, so she smelled of a human. She peered in the clearing and made an automatic look of disgust. There, in the middle of the clearing, was Inu-Yasha and Kikyo kissing, well doing a little more than that. But it was still disgusting! She was about to turn away when she saw Shippo tied to a tree on the opposite end.

_Ugh! Poor thing has to watch this! My poor little nephew!_

She stayed were she was waiting for an opurtune moment. Finally, the mutt and bitch broke apart.

"Inu-Yasha? Will you finally kill my reincarnation for me?"

"But of course my love, she meant nothing to me anyways. Besides, killing her would also bring down my Brother." Raven looked at the appalled and then saw Kikyo smile

"What about her other friends? What shall we do about them?"

"Mirouku and Sango will understand, besides, you are more powerful and she is just a useless human miko that can't control her powers. Unlike you"

Raven had to try so hard to withhold her laughter. She knew Inuyasha was stupid but not THAT stupid. He couldn't even sense Kagome was a demon! I mean yea they did travel in their human forms and not tell him, but her scent would definitely be different. And how could he not sense her growth of power? Well, maybe he had too much earth and bones clouding up his senses. Stupid Mutt.

"I meant her other friends." Kikyo replied. _Oh this I have GOT to hear!_

"Well, they shrimp shouldn't take long to kill, I mean, he doesn't have much power he is just all talk." _HAHA yea right Inu-Yasha! You just described yourself! Wow too bad Hiei isn't here_

_/Wench! Where are you/_

_/well speak of the devil HI HUNNY! I am in the feudal era and I have missed you too now SUSH this is getting good/_

"And that Raven girl? She isn't even a demon so I can easily take her down, maybe even easier than Kagome."

_/Hn…what are you talking about onna/_

_/well sweetie! I was listening to Inu-Yasha state how easy it will to kill you since you are just all talk and that I am not a demon and I will be easier to take down than Kagome since she is just a 'human miko'/_

_/Hn, stupid mutt, we are all here so I will be there momentarily/_

"WHY THE HELL DID KONEAMA SEND US ALL THE WAY HERE! THIS IS SO STUPID!"

_/you have such impeccable timing love/_

_/Hn…/_

_/aw! No love for you/_

She closed the link and watched as Inu-Yasha and Kikyo left to investigate. Leaving poor Shippo tied to a tree.

_Perfect! As I said they are so STUPID!_

She snuck around to his tree and let out one claw. And In one graceful motion, she cut through the rope. Shippo looked up at his savior and smiled widely.

"AUNTIE RAVEN!"

"There you go Shippo now lets go find your mommy and daddy okay?"

"Yes auntie! Will uncle Hiei be there too?" H said as he cocked his head to the side slightly. Raven giggled

"But of course now lets go!"

With that, she hoisted Shippo onto her hip and ran to her favorite little demon and his group.

When Inu-Yasha and Kikyo arrived, they had a smirk slowly grace their features.

"Well,Well, my little reincarnation, it is so good to see you, and I didn't even have to find you, you came to me." Said Kikyo unemotionally.

Sesshoumaru growled but Kagome put her hand on his arm and smiled sweetly,

"Ah yes, Kikyo it is so lovely to see you! Now, if you don't mind me asking…" Her face and voice turned ice cold.

"Where is my son?"

"Ah the little fox? He is…how should I say it? A little tied up right now. But I sure you he will be fine as soon as I get my soul back!"

"Yes Kagome, please welcome your death now and Shippo will not be harmed. But don't worry, Your lover and friends shall be joining you soon, especially the pesky little bird of yours, Raven" Inu Yasha stated as he unshealthed his Tsuanga

Hiei and Sesshoumaru were snarling and about to attack when a cheerful voice broke the silence.

"YOU ARE YOU CALLING A PESKY LITTLE BIRD TERD FACE? HIEI AND SESSHOUMARU! NO FIGHTING IN FRONT OF SHIPPO! His eye are already tainted enough today, as well as my own, from those two swapping spit!" She said as she skipped down to Hiei's side and pointed to Inu and Kikyo.

"But of course it is so good to see you sweetie!" She said as she kissed Hiei on the cheek.

"MAMA!" Yelled Shippo as he jumped out of her arms and into Kagome's

"Mama! I missed you! I am so happy your okay! Inu-Yasha and the clay pot took me and tied me to a tree and I had to watch them kiss and discuss yours, daddy's, and uncle and auntie's death! IT WAS HORRIBLE! But then Auntie Rae came and saved me and took me to you!" Shippo said while hugging his 'mother' tighter Kagome's eyes narrowed as her aura kicked up around her,

"You KISSED in front of my son?" she said as the wind around her kicked up even more.

"You DARE try to take away my family and friends?" Her eyes were glowing white as she transformed to her outfit from the beginning ( the fighting kimono in chapter 1).

Kikyo looked unaffected assuming it was an illusion by her Miko magic.

"What are you and your little sluty friend going to do about it Kagome? I bet you guys have fucked hundreds of times in front of him." Kikyo stated.

Now it was Raven's turn to go berserk.

"You accuse ME of being a SLUT and now you are using WORDS that are INAPPROPRIATRE for a kits hearing? HOW DARE YOU!" She stated as she too had a wind an aura flaring as he eyes glowed Green. Finally, it died down and the two girls were in their outfits/forms from the beginning.

Raven looked over at her companion who was now growling more fiercely than her mate to be and had her claws poised.

"Are you ready for some fun poppet?" she said as she flexed her claws and sadistic grin came onto her face.

"Lets go" Kagome said before the both let out a battle cry and charged at the clay pot.

InuYasha, seeing this, went to bring out his sword, but Kagome, already predicting, flung a purified throwing star at his sword causing it to returning to its rusted form.

In a blink of an eye Raven had Kikyo pinned to the tree and a ball of energy formed in her hand as Kagome had an arrow poised an ready to hit Kikyo. Kagome let a chilling smirk play across her lips as she spoke to Inu Yasha but kept her arrow and eyes on Kikyo.

"You really thought I you could surprise me…InuYasha I am saddened that you hold such little faith in me." She said in an eerily cold voice that could rival Sesshoumaru's.

"Y-you y-you, how did you manage to succeed with that stunt? I couldn't even see you move let alone you see me!" Was InuYasha's intelligent response. Raven smirked as she tightened her hold on Kikyo's neck making her cringe and blood to glisten on her cold, dead skin.

"You arrogant fool, take a closer look at Kagome!" Raven sneered as she kept her eyes on Kikyo, smirking sadistically and licking her lips at the sight of blood.

"Yup, she is DEFINITELY dating shrimp" said our o so intelligent YYH crew member Kuwabara.

InuYasha examined Kagome and after a moment, looked shocked.

"Kagome y-your SESSHOUMARU? But he hates humans!"  
Hiei took this opportunity to do what he knew Raven was about to. He promptly smacked him none too lightly upside the head.

"Hn…moron, not that close! Look at her appearance! Was there a tail, pointed ears, fangs, or claws before?"

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome again and then jumped back.

"YOU'RE A DEMON!"

"Ding ding we have a winner" said Yusuke sarcastically.

"Well, he isn't very bright…..what poor fellow"

"And you say I am slow"

"Hn…shut it monkey, your not much better than the mutt"

"Indeed"

Kagome smirked and walked slowly over to Inu Yasha, whose mouth was now hanging open. He was memorized by the sway of her hips and Sesshoumaru growled as he wach his brother slowly get seduced by his mate-to-be. She wrapped one arm around his neck and curled a finger under her chin and shut his mouth with a smirk on her face.

"You know you shouldn't gawk at people, It isn't very polite."

"But Kagome H-how id this happen?"

Raven on the other hand was rolling her eyes at him and then tightened her grip on Kikyo.

"You Baka! She has been like this for the past several weeks! Have you not noticed! And Kags! I think I know how we can get rid of the dead bitch without killing her…"

In a blink of an eye Kagome was at Raven's side looked at her questionably, begging her to continue.

"Well first, I need something to hold her down….. KURAMA! Could you please tie her to the tree with some vines?" She looked over her shoulder at Kurama and gave him the puppy dog face, "Please?"

Kurama would have ever said no anyways, but that puppy dog face made any slight though of rejecting fly out the window. He smiled charmingly and walked over. He took her hand and kissed it, "Whatever you say." When he turned to tie Kikyo, Raven had a light bluch on her face. Sesshoumaru saw this and smirked slightly knowing the anger/jealousy in the air was from his short friend.  
Finally, she was tied and Raven gave her a smirk, " Now sweetie, I PROMISE you this won't hurt.. much. But I need you to hold still because if you move too much and I miss, then that would be your downfall in a VERY painful way." When raven finished saying this is a candy coated voice, Kikyo was frozen with fear. Raven sighed,  
/_Hn…well that is one way to get someone not to move."_

/_HIEI! You scared me! And you should know that technique better than I do! By the way, why is your aura tainted with anger and jealousy/_

_/Hn, stupid fox kissed your hand and made you blush…/_

_/So, he was being a gentlemen and I blushed because I wasn't use to someone acting as if I was the queen./_

_/I always treat you like a queen/_

_/uh…well…hey we will continue this later! I need to do this/_

_/Hn, baka Onna./_

Raven opened her eyes and saw Kikyo was still frozen in fear. She lifted he sword out of it's scabbard as dark flames began to engulf it. Wind and energy kicked up around her as she started mumbling under her breath . She opened her eye back up, they were red slits and her fangs had grown quite longer. All th sudden she lunged and screamed.

"SOUL EXTRACTER!"

with that, she plunged her sword through kikyo and pulled it out. Out with it came a black tainted energy bubble which was kiyko's soul. Raven looked at Kagome.

"Kags, I need you to purify this….NOW!" Kagome nodded and focused all her powers into her hands. Soon, she glowed a light pink and approached the soul. She placed her hands upon it gingerly and it began to glow. Soon it became purified. Kagome then lifted it and mumbled a few choice words and the soul went back into Kikyo. All of the sudden, a Bight light bursted out of her as her form began to crumble and crack. InuYasha stared wide eyed and the all he saw was red. He pounced on Raven and tried to strangle her,

"YOU SAID SHE WOULD LIVE!"

Raven smiled up at him, " I know, you haven't watched the rest of the show yet." Inu Yasha looked at her oddly but then loked up. When all the pieces fell to the ground, there stood Kikyo, in the flesh and blood. She looked at both her hands and the gingerly touched her face. A smiled graced her features and she squealed happily. She ran over to Raven, who had just gotten back up, and tackled her to the groud, "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Rvane laughed and patted her back awkwardly, "Any time," She then looked over at InuYasha who looked up at her confusingly, "Why does she smell….alive?" Raven through her head back and laughed. "you silly mutt, when I said I was going to let her live, I meant really live!"

He looked down and ruffled Kikyo's hair who glared up at her but then jumped and leveled Kagome.

"Besides, the only reason she was an evil little bitch was because of why she was brought back. The witch brought her back was with ill intentions, ours were for good, thus, bringing back the nice happy Kikyo!" She said as she giggled watching the process Kikyo took with her happen with Kagome.

Then Yusuke raised his hand, " Question, did the mighty priestess always act like an hyper active 6 year old?"

Kagome giggled lightly, " of course not! But wouldn't you be this happy if you were released form a curse that trapped in your body with an evil soul attacking and tricking those you love?"

"Well, of course but…feh, Fine I see your point!"

"Hn, about time stupid mutt,"

"HIEI! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING FUN OF OTHERS! THAT IS IT! YOU HAVE NOT LISTENING TO ME FOR THIS ENTIRE DAY! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH MISTER!" with that Raven stormed off in a huff leaving a slightly opened mouth Hiei in her wake.

Yusuke came up behind him snickered as he patted his still in shocked friend on the shoulder.

"Its alright shrimp, it happened to the best of us." He said barely containing his laughter.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was looking warily at Kikyo,

"How could this odd Miko be wanted by so many, she seems like such a loon indeed." He said as Kikyo continued to smile non stop and get side tract very easily.

Kagome turned to him and smiled sweetly,

"well love, looks like Hiei isn't the only one on the couch tonight," with that, she went after Raven who was almost to the well.

"well brother, look whose joining me in the dog house" Inuyasha snickered. Sesshoumaru whipped around and glared at his brother

"At least my stay is only temporary."

**With the girls**

"UGH! I can not BELIEFVE THE NERVE OF HIEI! AH! He is just so ARROGANT! That stupid forbidden apparition!" Raven raged as she stomped toward the well. Kagome, close behind, ran up to her friend.

"Wait Raven, cut him some slack! I mean he was just stating the obvious. And he and Inu Yasha are equal when it comes to stubburness so give him a break! And Rae, wait are you crying?" Kagome looked questionably at her friends shoulders that were trembling every so slightly.

"N-no, w-why would you t-think that? And where is S-sesshoumaru?" She said between sniffles.

"Oh rae, we just got in a fight but that's not the point, why are you crying?"

"because, I feel as if I have lost Hiei now, I mean, Im always yelling and punishing him and, I just don't know why he would want to stay. Why are you and Sesshoumaru fighting?" Kagome smiled softly and hugged her friend,

"I know Hiei is stubborn and other things, but one of those is, he loves you and would never leave you, and I know its hard to tell but, he does. And Sesshoumaru was just being his arrogant self and I got upset with him. Nothing major."

Raven laughed and hugged her friend, "Thanks Kags"

"anytime, now lets go get the boys, they must have smelled your tears by now and be worrying up a storm,"

"Hn…baka onna too late for that, now leave and let me speak with her alone."

Kagome smiled at Hiei, even though he sounded harsh, hshe know hemeant well.

"Alright, Rrae is that alright?"

Raven wiped another tear as she turned away from Hiei ad nodded. Kagome smiled sadly and left. Raven stood there to ashamed to turn around. " I am sorry hiei I know that you don't like when I show emotions, it's a weakness, I-Iam sorry.." She was about to turn off and run. But the before she could even move, she felt two strong arms around her.

"No, raven, don't be. Showing your emotions is not a weakness, Hn…Raven, I asked you to be my mate for a reason, and I am not about to back out for a petty argument. Actually I would never leave you."

Raven turned around and hugged him.

"I am sorry Hiei, it was stupid of me to think that."

"Hn…damn right you baka onna" Hiei sai while smirking into her hair. She smiled and slapped him playfully.

"HEY! Just because I said I was sorry doesn't mean I have forgiven you yet!" Hiei just smirked at her and her smiled faltered.

"Hiei, what are you thinking….Hiei when you have that smirk its never good….. Hiei….HIEI!" Before she could say anything else Hiei had already swiftly taken her up to a tree branch and kissed her passionately.

"am I forgiven?"

Raven smiled sweetly and kissed him agagin lightly, "well of course, because eyou would miss me too much."

Hiei shook his head and smirked. "Well of course, Id miss you kicking me in my sleep, your snoring, and your sleep talking., actually, it would just be way to peaceful for me…."

Raven glared at him and hopped down from the tree.

"Fine, I will just leave now, toodles," with that she walked back to the well with a sway to her hips, Hiei just stood in the tree and laughed ( you have all heard his laugh in YYH)

Of course unknown to them Yusuke witnessed their little exchange..

"wow, never EVER want to see THAT MUCH FLUFF come from shrimp EVER again."

Meanwhile, back with Kagome,

"Kagome? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why do I smell tears? Were you crying? Er, if it was that bastard of a brother I swear to you he will not have his body itact before he can take another breathe." Sesshoumaru growled out in his monotone voice while hold Kagome at arms length and inspecting for any injury.

**Somehwhere else**

"ACHOOO, damn, why does everyone talk about me!"

**and we're back**

Kagome smiled up and him and hugged him, " Don't worry about me, I am fine, just Raven was a little, depressed and self conscious about something." She looked up at him with a little confusion and then asked a question that has been plaguing her mind.  
"Would you ever leave me if we had a petty fight or if another, prettier, demoness came along?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her oddly then hooked his finger under her chin and chuckled.

"You know I would never leave you, didn't I tell you that over and over again when I first asked you to be my mate?" he chuckled again when Kagome blushed at the memory.

**FLASH BACK!**

Kagome was sitting in the hot springs humming softly to her self while thinking about the past few weeks.

'man, if anyone told me three weeks ago that I would be bathing in Lord Sesshoumaru's hot spring, living in his castle, and head over heals in love with him. I would have probblay laughed as I purified them to the next demension. Never in my life would I find my self here. And he took me after what the stupid mutt Inu Yasha did UGH I cannot BELIEVE HIM!' she stepped out of the spring and wrapped a towel around her body. She was about to turn around until she saw something across the spring. It was Sesshoumaru. Kagom blushed immediately, she forgot about her attire or their location, she just always got flushed when she was around him. He slowly walked up to her, still keeping his stone face, until he was directly in front of her. Never being a man to beat around the bush, he kissed her on the lips sweetly and spoke, "Kagome, I love you, even if you are a human, you have brought another world to me that I want to keep, you brought warmness and lovingness to my world, and I want that to stay, Rin wants it too, and most of all, I want you to become my mate." ( I know cheesy but think about it, that is like getting engaged and they just don't go hey whats up wanna marry me?) Kagome smiled and leaned foreward so she was a millimeter away from his lips,

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, I would love to be your mate." And with that, she closed the gap and kissed him passionately. He then wrapped his arm around her, and put the other by her thigh and slowly began to go up, which caused her to remember she was in a towel. She squeaked and pulled away blushing furiously. She looked at him apologetically, he just chuckled and nodded and let her get dressed.

**End Flashback**

Kagome was blushing furiously and it darkened more when Sesshoumaru started nipping lightly at her neck.

"I love Kagome, always and forever. I would never leave you." He said lovingly against her neck. She smiled and lifted his head so she could caress his cheek,

"I know, and I love you too, and I also forgive you from earlier, it was stupid of me, and I know you didn't mean it, you were just…stating what everyone was thinking." She said and giggled softly before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

She then walked back towards the well with a smirking Sesshoumaru in her wake.

"She can never stay mad at me for long." Sesshoumaru then turned to the tree and growled.

"You can come out now you stupid monkey."

Kuwabara then came out of the tree and looked starry eyed at him

"Teach me your ways!" Kwabara said kneeling at his feet. Sesshoumaru's eye began to twitch and looked at him disgustingly

"Stupid ningen"

* * *

**I DID IT! I FINALLY UPDATED! sorry for the sap but I was ahving one of those moments with my beau SO! it wwas just voila! It is taking me a while bc my parents are all SCHOOL FIRST and then I have sports and blah! so please be patient and if you dont like it well, DEAL WITH IT! kisses**


	3. flirting, possesions, and choking

A.N yea this chapter is going to be a little WOOHOO and there will be some major fluff and some inferences so, yes... dont own anyone cept Ravie poo!

* * *

Raven and Kagome hoped out of the well and looked at heir clothes with disgust,

"EWIE! We are all covered with sweat n dirt from that fight, stupid baka hanyou I swear to Artemis I will kick his ass, this was my favorite Kimono!"

Kagome shook her head at her friend as the walked into their rooms and fetched their outfits. Raven wore a knee length flirty white skirt with a loose spaghetti strap stop, tighter in the bust and was a dark purple, she wore a white over shirt that was 3/4''s length and tied under her breast. Kagome was wearing pink shirt instead of purple. They went to the two bathrooms in their house and cleaned up, then got into their clothes. They then linked arms once the left their rooms and skipped down the stairs and outside to where their mates to be shoulda been,

"Sesshoumaru and Hiei better not complain about us taking so long, I mean we left like 2 minutes before them, went to the house, showers, and changed, and they STILL ARN'T here," Kagome ranted ad Raven giggled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, it is out of the question for Lord Fluffy-kins is not punctual."

The girls were caught up in giggles not to hear a snickered,

"Raven dearest, what did I tell you would happen if you call him that?" Raven and Kagome froze as they heard that

"Yes, Raven, what did we tell you indeed," Raven squeaked and hid behind Kagome,

"Please don't hurt me!" She squeaked, the other spirit detectives snickered at her, as Hiei smirked. When Raven saw this she glared at him,"

"Hiei..." she growled out, Hiei knew he was treading on dangerous grounds but didn't thinking she would do much, or so he thought.

She stomped right up to him and poked her finger into his chest, "Hiei, I have had enough of this, here I am, your own freaking mate to be, and you find it humorous that I might be butchered by the King of Makai!" She gave a loud sigh of frustration. And then smirked " I don't need you Hiei, I can easily find someone else," Hiei smirked at her, "Hn, I would like to see this onna." She steamed at that name but smirked. She walked away from him towards the detectives, on the way she shredded her sweater, when she dropped it seductively on the ground, she looked at him over the shoulder, and with a twitch or her nose, her long skirt turned into a low rise, barely covering jean skirt with rips on the bottom. Kagome giggled at that, they watched Bewitched on day and ask Kneed if they could use their powers by twitching their noses, she said yes because being miko and demon gave you some granted witch craft since it can be pure or dark, like miko and demons (just smile and nod kids). Hiei rose and eyebrow slightly at the sweater, but ever higher at the skirt, he started to growl slightly at the looks the others were giving her. She smirked, hearing the growl, and she let her hair out of her bun as it cascaded down her back, she shook it out as she walked in a very super model/herbal essence way. She approached Kuwabara who was now drooling, she smiled seductively at him and when she was in front him she put one hand on her shoulder and lifted one leg to his side while the other caresses his cheek,

"Hey there handsome, would you like to go get a drink with me," She said in a low seductive voice, Hiei was almost beyond control because Kuwabara had rested his hand on her exposed thigh and her skirt was NOT hiding much at the fact it rode up showing the bottom of her butt. Kuwabara nodded dumbly as she put a finger under his chin, looking at him seductively as she slowly walked towards the house, her finger always staying under his chin. Hiei by now had had enough and jumped between her and the buffoon, he held his kantana to Kuwabara's throat and growled,

"She is MINE don't you DARE TAKE what is MINE!" he growled, pushing the kantana foreword as his eyes bled read,

"Wow Hiei, didn't know you cared." Raven said as she rolled her eyes and walked away, Hiei immediately growled again and appeared in front of her,

"He growled deeply and spoke in a harsh low tone, "You are mine!" He said as e wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss. Raven literally melted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from slipping out of his arms, he tried to deepen the kiss by licking her lips and the biting them lightly, this shocked her and she let out a small yelp which quickly turned into a moan. The rest of the people there, except for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, were shocked at this display of affection from Hiei, Koenma, who showed up to check on the mission, saw that and almost dropped his pacifier, he did though when she moaned quite loudly, almost everyone's mouths hit the floor when he moaned too. Kagome and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes used to this and cleared their throats. Hiei and Raven immediately broke apart and blushed deeply, Kagome smirked at her friend, "Well Rae, that worked out quite well..." Sesshoumaru was smirking at Hiei, "Well, looks like you do have emotions, I am impressed," He said ironically without any emotion in his voice, Hiei smirked at him, "Hn, but it was worth it," Raven smacked him the arm playfully as he smirked at her, " I don't think you want to start that again onna because I do believe you remember the outcome when you last did that, Raven blushed furiously at the memory.

**FLASHIE WASHIE!**

Raven and Hiei were exploring the woods of the feudal era, they just encountered a demon that once again, tried to hit on/seduce Raven. Hiei wasn't very happy.

"Hn, baka youkai, think he can take my onna, hn, baka" he mumbled/rambled under his breathe, she laughed jumped on his back, he, already expecting it, caught her and continued walked,

"Hiei, I told you the other night, when I agreed to be your mate I wouldn't leave you alright, and it's not like any demon could come and steal my heart when you already have it," she bit him lightly on his ear and whispered in his ear, " I am yours no one else's" Hiei shivered as he felt her hot breath on his ear. He wanted her but wasn't sure if she would be okay to take her so soon when they just started courting. he just "hn'ed" and she smacking him lightly in the arm, "Well deal with it Hiei, because I am yours, you are mine, so get use to it!" He smirked, and quickly pinned her to a tree, and was facing her in all one motion, He leaned forward so his mouth was by her hear, "Believe me Raven, I already know and love that fact." he whispered in a low husky voice and then nipped her ear lobe, she moaned softly as he stared to kiss and nip down from behind her ear and down her throat, taking an extra long time where the bas of her neck meets her collar bone, he nipped a little harder but not enough to make her bleed, she moaned loudly as he gave that spot more attention, "You are mine, " he whispered again as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, he started to work on the top f her shirt as she was working on his, They continued a battle of the tongues until they were both left with only the bottom half of the clothes on, Hiei immediately attacked her chest with his mouth and she let out a deep moan, "Hiei.." Hiei smirked as he worked, he loved the way she said her name, he left her chest for a moment earning a whine from her, she whimpered slightly, but looked into his eyes when he was facing her, he kissed her lips again, "say my name Raven, say it," She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Hiei," Kissed him again, "Hiei," an again, "Hiei," She kissed him on the lips but this time it was longer, he nipped her bottom lip begging for entry, which she happily allowed, after a few minutes, they parted and had their foreheads together as they panted slightly, he looked up at her and kissed her head, "Raven what are you doing to me," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck, she smiled and lifted his head to face her, even thought she knew he wasn't really needing an answer, she though she would say anyways, " I am loving the most extraordinary man with my entire being," She kissed him lightly on the lips, and whispered to them, "I love you," He smirked and started where he left off, but they didn't get very far until the heard a rustle in the brush, "Hello, anyone there?" said a female voice from the brush, Hiei was growling and beyond pissed, and Raven looked at it oddly, until she recognized the voice, she quickly dressed, mush to Hiei's dislike and gave him a pointed look, _/Do you want others to see me like you did/_ he, understood, but looked at her oddly as she approached the brush.."Kagome, is that you?" The rustling in the brush stopped until a figure came out, "Raven?" the girls looked at each other and then pointed at each other and exclaimed in unison, "What are YOU doing here!" then the girls looked at each other's appearance's and pointed at each other and exclaimed in unison, "Your a demon?" By now Sesshoumaru came out and was standing near Hiei, "do you have any idea what is going on?" Sesshoumaru asked in his typical non emotional voice, "Hn, I am as lost as you" They continued to watch the girls as the hugged and chattered at high rate speeds, and soon gave up trying to figure it out and jumped into the nearest tree to wait until they were finished.

"Raven I haven't seen you in ages! And since where were you a demon! Let alone in this era?" Raven smiled, "Well, I knew Hiei from running into him at the park every now and then and he works for this one dude, who sent him on a mission here, since he can defend himself, I got curious and followed him in the portal and look at that I am here! how about you?" Kagome explained her whole story which you should all know, "Wait, but that doesn't explain how you are a demon, I have always been one but, you never really smelled as one..." Kagome shrugged, " It just happened, and my mate couldn't be happier, well he loved me when I was human, but it makes him proud knowing I am a dog demoness so yea more protection for me when he can't be there." Kagome did and the last parts with a sarcastic woo hoo. Raven just smirked at her, "Your mate eh? Well, I kind of got that because you reek of a male demon and your sill aroused," Kagome blushed but then looked at her with a smirk, "You shouldn't be talking, you reek of a male and your arousal too," She blushed and they both giggled, "But is he your mate, or mate to be?" "Mate to be," Raven nodded knowingly, "Same, and they are so protective aren't they? because since you are not marked by physically, they are under this constant fear you'll leave them," Kagome laughed, " Oh I know and it's insane, and he is always like are you ok you sure whets wrong, and it's like AH I AM FINE!" Raven laughed, "well at least yours can't read minds, mine does constantly and will just start talking to me or lecturing," Kagome laughed, "We should go head off to camp now, I am meeting with my old group," Raven raised an eyebrow, "Who?" Kagome smiled, "Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippo, and a perverted houshi." Raven giggled but the looked wide eyed, "No way! hidey and I are traveling with them too!" the girls the squealed and hugged, kagome sighed, "well you made my job so much easier!" they laughed and the boys hopped down, sensing the end of their conversation, on the way out, hidey Kissed her hard, but quick on the lips, _/we'll continue this later onna/_ She just smiled at him and headed up with Kagome to finish, though a blush was staining her cheeks.

**END OF FLASHIE WASHIE! **( sorry but I thought I might as well include the meeting of Kags and Rae Rae there)

Sesshoumaru smirked at him and Kagome got an evil look in her eye while Sess and Raven started to argue about the Fluffy thing, she decided to have some fun of her own, She twitched her nose and Her hair let down , she also had the same jean skirt as Raven and slipped to over wear Yusuke was, when she was next him, she shook her head, "Why do they always fight," Yusuke laughed slightly and threw his arm over her shoulder, "I dunno, but welcome to my world," The both laughed, not noticing, Sesshoumaru stopped and his ears were starting to twitch,

_male...someone...touching...mate..._ He whipped around and saw Yusuke who had his arm slung around her in a friendly manor, but not in his eyes. All he saw was a male with his arm around Kagome and his hand was a little close to an area (You know when you sling an arm around a friend where you hand just falls because you just kinda loosely hang there, well PSYCHO DEMON!) He started growling and with claws bared he charged Kagome noticed this and stood in front of Yusuke just before he reached him. Sesshoumaru froze so he was a millimeter from her face he arm was extended an inch away from her head over her shoulder, the other was poised to attack.

"Why did you stop me," He growled, she growled right back, "You were neglecting me and I was conversing with Yusuke, I will not have you running around decapitating every male friend I have, " she said as she flicked him in the nose and dragged Yusuke and the others with her to where Hiei and Raven stood. She smiled sweetly at them, "Lets go inside for some tea shall we?" They all looked at her oddly, except Raven who was now used to her mood swings and followed inside. Sesshoumaru stood for a moment to recollect him self, he let out a sigh of frustration and pushed back his bangs. Why did he have to act so impulsive, He looked up at the well house then up at the sky, trying to think of ways to apologies. he wasn't getting anywhere until he felt something warm on his back, he looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome nuzzling into his back,

" I am sorry Sesshou," she said quietly, he smiled and pried her arms off him, she looked confused and hurt until he pulled her into a kiss, she looked up at him oddly when they parted, he just pulled her closer and kissed her head, "No, I am sorry Kagome, I shouldn't have over reacted" She just smiled and hugged him tighter, " I know you only do it because you care." He smirked and kissed her head, " I do, I love you Kagome, " She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on his lips, "Right back atcha, now let go inside shall we?" He nodded and followed her inside the house.

When they entered, they sat down in the living room with everybody else except Hiei and Raven who were making the tea.

**In the Kitchen**

Rae was busying around the kitchen setting out everything, while Hiei was heating the tea to a reasonable temperature. When she passed him, mumbling incoherently, he smirked and smacked her ass. She, having no time to lecture him started a mind convo,

_/Why is the o so cold one so playful today/_ she asked while she smiled sweetly at him as she set up

_/It's spring love you know what that means./_he said as he smirked anticipating her reaction

she whipped around and glared at him _/no we will not be going at it like bunnies/_

Hiei smirked as he approached her and started nipping at her neck _/You say that now, but I bet you will be singing a different tune later/ _He smirked as she let out a moan

_/our moaning, which ever you prefer/ _she smirked as she tilted her head to give him more access, they were completely wrapped up in their own world, he almost took her there, but they were brought back to reality by the one, the only, tea pot, ( man first clay pots then tea pots...what is sit with me and pots!)

Raven squeaked and blush immediately, she adjusted her attire and went to go fix the tea, when she left the room, Hiei stood glaring daggers at the tea, _/damn you baka nigen device, you will be destroyed by tomorrow/_ he started to growl when a giggle interupted his thoughts,

_/Hiei, threatening rule does apply to inanimate objects too, and that is my favorite tea pot, so if you destroy it, we shall NEVER finish what you started/ _

_/Hn...your still aroused from it, calm down momentarily or they'll smell it, and you know you want to finish that/_

_/smiles yea, I know, see you in our room at 8/ _Hiei smirked and laughed lightly and entered the room with the others,

When he entered the room, Konema, Kuwabara, and Yusuke on the couch Kurama standing in the corner, while Botan sat on the edge of the couch near Konema, and Sesshoumaru was on the love seat with Kagome in his lap, the other Love seat, being the only other seat available, Hiei sat in, when Raven finished passing out the tea she sat in Hiei's lap he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as soon as she sat down. Yusuke looked at them strangely,

"So is there a reason that Hiei is showing some major PDA now?"

Raven calmly took a sip of her tea, and the replied in unison

"His"

"Mine" Hiei replied as he ran his hand a little higher on her thigh, since she was still wearing the short skirt, making Raven almost choke on her drink, Kurama looked at her concerned, "Dear Raven, are you alright," She blushed and nodded, Kagome smirked at her friend but almost choked on her tea as well. Sesshoumaru, who has been stroking her leg with his thumb in a comforting way, also slightly moved it up and in more. "Sesshoumaru also was nipping the base of her neck lightly making her shiver. While everyone else was chatting happily, he nuzzled her neck lightly and kissed it and whispered lightly to her, "I love you koi," he said, he whispered softly back, "What was that for?" he smirked against her skin, "I haven't told you today my beautiful angel," She smiled and blushed as she sipped her tea, and he continued to stroke her thigh, she smiled at everyone and joined in the conversation, "So, Botan, I hate to be nosy but, are you and Konema a couple?" Everyone went silent as she smiled innocently and sipped her tea, Yusuke turned and grinned at them as well a Kuwabara, "Yea toddler, I was always wanted to know if you were a couple." Meanwhile Kuwabara was singing, "Konema and Botan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, man, if you guys dating would be like shrimp getting a girlfriend." He started laughing as everyone looking at him blankly, He then heard a growl, "Gr, Kuwabaka what am I invisible, stupid monkey," she said as she threw her slipper at his head, Hiei smirk and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you you know that," She smiled and sipped her tea, "I know" everyone just looked at her and Yusuke just broke out into a smirk, "I also did like you Raven," Raven smiled "your not half bad yourself," she said with a wink. He blushed Hiei growled and she turned back to Botan, "So you never answered Kag's question are you?" She blushed and nodded, Kagome and Raven stood up and squealed, "WE KNEW IT!" they picked Botan up and jumped up and down. Hiei looked at the digital clock on the TV, as it flashed to 8 o'clock he smirked. "Well nice to see all of you idiot, been a pleasure but Raven and I have gotta run so good bye," he said and he picked Raven up and dashed to her room before anyone could comment. Yusuke just looked at where we was last sitting, "Well that was very…un-Hiei" everyone nodded and continued to converse about travels, about 3 minutes later Kuwabara stood up, "I'm NOT AND IDIOT!" everyone just sweat dropped and shook their heads as the pulled him back down to the couch. They decided to watch a movie and started to watch The Incredible, (good movie,) About ten minutes into, the demons of the living room noticed the ceiling fan shaking ever so slightly, they just shook their head and continued the movie, about 30 minutes into the movie They heard Raven scream, Hiei's name, and this time they all spit out their tea, except Kuwabara who jumped up and yelled, "We have to help her!" They all just told him to shut up and pulled him down, Yusuke smirked, "She's louder than Keiko," everyone just looked at him wide eyed as he ignored them and watched the movie Kagome shook her head, "Stupid Fairy elf, forgot the sound barrier." Sesshoumaru smirked and nuzzled her neck, "We won't forget now would we," she smiled and shook her head, "Well, we 'might' just because it slipped our minds," she smiled and kissed her cheek. In the middle of the movie, Hiei and Raven emerged. Raven had damp hair, obviously from a shower, as well as Hiei, she was wearing white shorts and a black tank, and he was wearing black pants and a white tank. The sat in their old positions next to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Kagome whispered in her friends ear, "That was a cute scream, I liked the sound barrier you forgot to put up" Her eyes were as wide as saucers and Hiei chuckled, since her heard it and nuzzled her neck where he marked her, _/any regrets koi/_

She shook her head and snuggled deeper into his chest and nuzzled his neck as well, _/why should I, I am yours and you are mine now, officially, now everyone can see I belong to you/_ he smirked and kissed her head and they watched the movie contently.

* * *

A.N YEA! Sorry but I was getting royally pissed with always typing mate to be mate to be so yea, and I thought it will be more fun in the future now that they are mates. The next chapter will have more Sesshoumaru and Kagome fluff, just today my mind set was as such, "Hiei Raven Mate, Hiei Raven Mates," so I was a little WOO HOO so hope you enjoy :-D 


End file.
